Perte de Contrôle
by Adraen
Summary: La guerre, c'est tout ce qu'on connaît, tout ce qu'on nous a appris. Le reste est futile, inintéressant. Du moins c'est ce qu'on nous a appris. [Participation au secret santa 2016/2017 du Collectif Noname]


**Coucou Orienter ! Voici ton cadeau de noël (avec un peu plus d'un mois de retard...)**

 **Je dois avouer que j'ai eu un peu de mal à me lancer, j'étais pas du tout sur ce fandom... Mais bon, j'ai finalement trouvé l'inspiration :)**

 **J'espère que ça te plaira, c'est la première fois que j'écris à la première personne au présent...**

Saleucami était typiquement l'exemple d'une planète d'apparence inintéressante. Même si elle était habitable, elle était couverte de marais et de déserts et pour combler le tout, elle avait été longuement bombardée par des astéroïdes pendant son histoire. Il n'y avait aucun endroit pouvant prétendre au titre de destination touristique, la faune et la flore y étaient peu utiles et donc peu étudiées, et le temps était toujours désagréable. Non pas qu'il y fasse toujours chaud ou toujours froid, ni même qu'il y pleuve, neige ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, le ciel restait gris en permanence et la température variait peu. Alors qu'est ce qui la rendait si intéressante aux yeux des deux factions en guerre dans la galaxie ?

La réponse peut être trouvée avec la description de la petite planète : Elle est inintéressante. Vous ne comprenez toujours pas ? Très bien, imaginez que le plus grand ennemi de la République décide de construire en secret une base ultra-performante permettant la production d'armées très puissantes. Vous commencez à voir où je veux en venir ? C'est exactement ça, la Confédération des Systèmes Indépendants à choisi Saleucami pour établir cette base, et ça fait presque depuis le début de la guerre que la République essaie de reprendre la planète. Et qui c'est qui doit s'en occuper ? La 91ème, nous. Juste nous, pas de renforts, pas de renouvellement de troupes, juste les solides gars du 91ème Corps de Reconnaissance. Il y a même des hommes qui bossent au communications qui disent qu'on a perdu le contact avec Coruscant, mais je pense qu'ils ont dû oublier de brancher les câbles. Du moins j'espère.

« Hé Blue ! Tu vois quelque-chose de ton côté ? »

Ça c'est Caporal, mon supérieur, qui n'est plus caporal depuis un bon moment, mais c'est son nom alors on continue à l'appeler comme ça.

« Non ! Rien à signaler !

– Ok ! Continue à surveiller, Blue ! »

Blue, c'est mon nom, je l'ai gagné à mon premier jour sur cette foutue planète : Je me suis retrouvé coincé dans un marécage, je l'avais pas vu et j'ai foncé en plein dedans. Il a fallu trois autres clones pour me sortir de mon trou. Forcément ils se sont tous marrés au camp, je m'étais planté comme un bleu. Le nom est resté.

Pour ce qui est de notre mission de surveillance, l'unité de Caporal, la mienne, a été assignée cette semaine à la reconnaissance aérienne, dans une des seules canonnières qu'on possède, d'où le besoin de gueuler pour se faire entendre. Sérieusement, quand je pense que les boîtes de conserves ont des moteurs qui font moins de bruit que les nôtres, nos gars du bureau de recherche et développement pourrait faire un effort… Enfin, peut-être qu'un nouveau modèle est sorti, mais qu'il n'est jamais arrivé jusqu'ici.

Bon, faut que je baisse un peu les yeux pour voir ce qui se passe en bas. Tiens, quelle surprise, des pierres et des arbres. Je reprends ce que j'ai dit, je suis pas sûr qu'on puisse appeler ça des arbres. Un peu de concentration bon sang ! Alors, aucun signe des boîtes de conserves pour le moment, rien sur le visuel, rien sur le thermique.

« Toujours R.A.S. ! »

Je hais ces foutus moteurs, je suis même pas sûr que Caporal m'ait entendu. D'un autre côté, ils sont pas jeunes, et nos mécanos sont peut-être bons, ils peuvent pas faire des miracles, pas sans matériel.

« Je crois que j'ai vu un truc ! Ace ! Fais demi-tour et survole la petite collines deux clics à l'ouest ! »

Tiens, on va peut-être avoir un peu d'action finalement, ça serait pas de refus. Au passage, Ace c'est le pilote, un bon clone qui est l'un des plus vieux du Corps. Je suis presque certain que dans toute la Grande Armée de la République il y a un autre pilote clone qui s'appelle Ace, mais on s'en fout celui-là c'est le nôtre.

J'ai enfin la colline en vue, voyons voir ce que le boss a vu.

En effet y a bien un truc là, mais c'est pas visible en thermique. C'est pas normal, les boîtes de conserves ont beau être des droïdes, leurs petits processeurs chauffent quand ils tournent. Si ils ont trouvé le moyen de faire disparaître toute trace de chaleur on va être mal.

« Approche-toi doucement en essayant de rester hors de vue ! »

Comme d'habitude, Caporal donne des ordres inutiles. Depuis le temps qu'Ace est là, il sait comment procéder. Mais je le comprends, ça rassure de s'imaginer qu'on maîtrise la situation en donnant des ordres, et ça rassure les hommes aussi.

Vu d'ici, ça ressemble à rien, c'est peut-être encore une habitation d'un autochtone. Oui, c'en est une, je reconnais la forme, c'est une sorte de ferme. Je sais pas ce qu'ils peuvent bien cultiver par ici.

« Fausse alerte ! On repart ! »

Apparemment Caporal l'a remarqué aussi, tant mieux. Mais je comprends toujours pas pourquoi on avait pas de visuel sur le thermique. Peut-être un dysfonctionnement, ce serait pas la première fois… Dans le doute je vais revérifier.

Ah, là on a de la chaleur ! Sauf que y a un problème, elle est trop concentrée, et elle grandit de plus en plus… Bon sang ! C'est pas une ferme ! C'est un foutu canon !

« Contact offensif ! Manœuvre d'évitement Ace ! Tout de suite ! »

Trop tard. La ''ferme'' a libéré son espèce de projectile droit sur nous. J'ai l'impression que le temps est ralenti. Je vois la boule d'énergie foncer sur nous, Caporal l'a vue lui aussi. Il a pas l'air ravi, il gueule des trucs mais je l'entends pas. Tiens, la canonnière pivote, Ace a réagit plus vite que je ne le pensais, je l'avais bien dit que c'est un vrai pro. Mais c'est quand même trop tard.

Je me sens vraiment bizarre, j'ai l'impression de flotter. Mais pas flotter dans de l'eau tranquille ou dans les airs, non, ce serait trop agréable. J'ai l'impression de flotter dans une espèce de mélasse pâteuse et rêche à la fois. J'ai du mal à expliquer la sensation que ça fait. Et la boule d'énergie ? Et la canonnière ? Et Ace, Caporal et tous les autres ? Ils sont où ? Pas à droite. Pas à gau… Aïe ! Bon sang ça fait mal. Je ferais mieux de pas trop bouger ma tête. En fait je suis même pas sûr que je l'ai bougée. Je suis sûr de rien ici.

Tiens, j'avais encore perdu conscience. Ou pas, va savoir. J'ai moins l'impression de flotter maintenant, la mélasse a disparu. Tant mieux. Du coup je vais essayer d'ouvrir les yeux. Ils étaient fermés ? Je m'en étais pas rendu compte…

J'aurais mieux fait de les laisser fermés, cette foutue lumière blanche m'a bousillé la rétine. Bon on va essayer autre chose. Les bras. Ils sont attachés ! Pourquoi ils sont attachés ? Je vais essayer de me sortir de là ! Où que ce soit d'ailleurs.

« Du calme soldat, tu es en sécurité »

Une voix, de femme apparemment. Elle me dit quelque-chose mais j'arrive pas à mettre un nom dessus.

« Tu es dans l'infirmerie, au camp. Tout va bien »

J'ai l'impression d'avoir la réponse sur le bout de la langue, mais dans tous les cas, la voix est amicale. En plus elle a dit que j'étais au camp ! C'était peut-être qu'un rêve ? Dans le doute je vais essayer de rouvrir les yeux, en faisant attention cette fois. Allons-y, un œil, doucement, puis le deuxième.

« Bon retour parmi nous soldat »

Ça y est, je me souviens ! Du coup après m'être habitué à la lumière je me retrouve sans surprise devant le visage du général jedi Stass Allie. Et à côté d'elle se trouve le commandant Neyo. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

« Tu nous as fait une sacrée peur Blue, on a pas assez de clones pour se permettre de les perdre »

Comme d'habitude, le commandant s'occupe de ses hommes. En même temps, je ferais la même chose que lui si j'étais au commandes d'un Corps en sous-effectif.

« Que… Que s'est-il passé ? »

Tiens, la première tentative de communication est réussie ? D'ordinaire ça finit en espèce de grognement incompréhensible.

« Tu es resté en cure de bacta pendant plus d'une semaine »

Merci général, au moins c'est direct…

« Une… Une semaine ? Et les autres ? Ils sont où ?

– Tu es le seul survivant. On a retrouvé les restes de votre canonnière, on n'a pas pu sauver les autres »

Oh merde… Caporal, Ace et tous les gars de l'unité, morts ? Bon sang… Salopards de boîtes de conserves vous allez me le payer.

« Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais on a besoin de savoir ce qui s'est passé. Il n'y avait aucune trace de présence séparatiste dans les environs du crash »

Je sais général, je sais. C'est ce qu'on croyait nous aussi, et c'est ce qui a causé notre perte.

« On survolait la région en reconnaissance, Caporal a vu un truc sur une colline alors on s'est approché. Au début je trouvais ça bizarre parce qu'on avait aucun visuel sur le thermique, et après on s'est rendu compte que c'était une ferme d'autochtones. Du coup on est reparti, mais avant qu'on soit trop loin, j'ai décidé de revérifier une dernière fois le thermique. Cette fois il y avait quelque-chose. J'ai à peine eu le temps de prévenir les gars qu'une boule d'énergie est partie de la ferme et a foncé sur nous. La suite vous la connaissez »

Ça la fout mal si les séparatistes arrivent à planquer leurs armes dans les bâtiments des civils, on peut pas les détruire à vue.

« C'est très problématique… Si les droïdes arrivent à cacher leurs nouvelles armes comme ça ils auront un énorme avantage »

Je vous le fais pas dire commandant.

« Dans tous les cas, nous devons nous débrouiller pour contrer cette nouvelle arme.

– Mais comment ? Mes hommes sont de plus en plus épuisés ! Si on ne reçoit pas bientôt ces renforts, on va se faire balayer par les séparatistes sans qu'ils aient besoin de l'utiliser leur arme !

– Je sais Neyo, mais nous n'avons aucune idée de quand ils pourront arriver.

– Dans ce cas il faut renvoyer une communication à Coruscant.

– C'est ce que nous ferons, mais en attendant, je pense que nous devrions laisser ce clone se reposer pour récupérer.

– Entendu général, remettez-vous d'aplomb rapidement soldat, je veux vous voir reprendre vos activités dans deux jours.

– Bon repos, et si jamais vous avez besoin de parler de vos camarades ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre, n'hésitez pas à passer me voir »

Bon sang ! Elle m'a souri en sortant ! Le général m'a souri, je ne savais pas que les jedis pouvaient faire ce genre de choses, d'habitude ils se contentent de donner des ordres et de sortir des phrases incompréhensibles…

Après avoir fait le tour des nouvelles au mess, il s'avère que j'ai raté quelques trucs, il paraît que les boîtes de conserves ont attaqué Coruscant. Une énorme attaque surprise ! Ils ont essayé de kidnapper le chancelier et de s'enfuir, mais ils ont raté, et le comte Dooku est mort. Moi, j'étais certain que la guerre serait terminée quand Dooku mourrait, mais elle est toujours là, cette saloperie de guerre. Bon, je ferai mieux de me calmer un peu… Après tout, je pourrais peut-être aller voir le général puisqu'elle me l'a proposé.

« Bonjour Général, j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas.

– Tiens, Blue c'est ça ?

– C'est ça.

– Non, tu ne me déranges pas, en fait tu tombes à pic, j'ai donné mes instructions à Neyo et j'ai un peu de temps à tuer. J'espère que tu es bien venu pour discuter.

– Oui, j'ai entendu parler des dernières nouvelles de Coruscant. Sacrée bataille apparement.

– C'est le cas, on a failli perdre gros, heureusement que maître Kenobi et le jeune Skywalker étaient là.

– Du coup c'est confirmé ? Dooku est bien mort ?

– Oui… Il était temps que la galaxie soit débarrassée de lui, mais maintenant, c'est Grievous qui commande.

– Une boîte de conserves pour commander des boîtes de conserves, c'est approprié »

Et très amusant aussi.

« On peut dire ça, mais cessons un peu de parler de la guerre, parlons plutôt d'autre chose.

– Et de quoi voulez-vous parler mon général ?

– Je ne sais pas, pourquoi ne pas parler de vous par exemple ? Et je vous en prie Blue, vous n'êtes pas en service, appelez-moi Stass »

Zut, je me sens vraiment bizarre, je sens des gouttes de transpiration sur mon dos.

– De moi ? Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire…

– Il y a sûrement quelque-chose à dire, je ne sais pas, quels sont vos souvenirs de Kamino par exemple ?

– Je me souviens surtout de l'entraînement, on avait pas beaucoup d'autres choses, les pauses étaient rares, mais c'était notre chez-nous, et tous les autres clones étaient notre famille »

Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux… Il faut que trouve un moyen de la faire parler pour faire diversion !

« Et vous gén… euh, Stass ? Vous avez une famille ?

– L'ordre jedi est ma famille.

– Non, je parle d'une vraie famille, une famille avec des liens de sang.

– Je ne suis pas sûre…

– Pourtant vous devez bien avoir des parents.

– Oui, mais je ne les connais pas et je ne sais pas où ils sont.

– Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire, savoir qu'on a pas de parents ou ne pas connaître ses parents…

– Je ne sais pas non plus… Mais je pense que je vais devoir retourner à mes devoirs, le temps file.

– Oh, je vous en prie, je ne veux surtout pas vous gêner »

Je vais enfin pouvoir me libérer de cette impression étrange, c'est pas trop tôt.

« Ne vous en faites pas, vous ne me gênez absolument pas, en fait, j'ai beaucoup apprécié votre compagnie. Que diriez-vous de revenir demain ? »

Et zut, je pensais enfin me défaire de cette sensation, mais voilà qu'elle revient à la course.

« Si ça ne vous dérange pas…

– Je l'ai déjà dit, ça ne me dérange pas du tout. Du coup à demain, reposez-vous bien »

Et elle est partie. Il faut que je parte moi aussi, mais j'ai du mal à m'arracher à l'image d'elle encore gravée dans mon esprit. C'est… étrange. Tout me paraît étrange aujourd'hui.

* * *

Ça fait trois jours que j'ai repris le service, et je suis allé voir le général – Stass, elle ne me laisse pas l'appeler autrement – tous les jours depuis la première fois. A chaque fois je suis resté plus longtemps. Chaque fois je me suis perdu dans son regard et j'ai bu ses paroles. L'étrange sentiment ne pas quitté et devient de plus en plus fort.

Hier je suis allé en reconnaissance dans une des rares villes de la planète. J'ai pu observer les différents autochtones, il y en a de plein d'espèces différentes. Il y a des humains, des Twi'leks, des Weequays, des Grans et j'en passe. C'est assez instructif d'observer la vie de tous les jours des gens normaux, des civils. Ça nous apprend des trucs qu'on nous enseigne pas sur Kamino. Par exemple, j'ai compris ce qu'était l'émotion que je ressent quand je suis avec Stass, mais j'ai du mal à l'admettre. Surtout que je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'elle ressent. Je crois même que son code l'interdit de ressentir la même chose. De l'amour. Je suis amoureux de mon général.

D'ailleurs, c'est l'heure de notre petit ''rendez-vous''. C'est moi qui appelle nos discussions comme ça, peut-être pour me donner un peu d'espoir. J'ai fini mon service pour aujourd'hui, les choses sont calmes en ce moment.

« Stass ? »

Elle n'est pas dans la pièce où on se retrouve habituellement. Peut-être qu'elle a décidé qu'on ne devait plus se parler ? Non, elle est sûrement occupée, ou alors elle est juste en retard. J'espère que c'est le dernier.

« Je suis ici Blue ! »

C'est elle ! Ce n'était aucune des trois possibilités, elle est juste dans une autre pièce. En l'occurrence sur une terrasse. Mais bien sûr, une terrasse… C'était un des premiers cours sur Kamino : Les terrasses, les balcons et autres grandes ouvertures sont des faiblesses dans une structure, dans un QG on se débarrassait toujours de ces faiblesses. Visiblement, les jedis se contrefichaient des faiblesses structurelles.

« Bonjour Stass »

Nul… Tu aurais dû mettre un peu plus d'entrain, ou un peu plus de douceur, ou de gentillesse, ou de…

« Bonjour Blue, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? Ta mission s'est bien passée ? »

Tu vois, ça c'est de la douceur et de la gentillesse, tu devrais prendre exemple sur elle.

« Rien à signaler, les boîtes de conserves ne se sont pas montrées »

Génial… Maintenant tu lui sors ton rapport… Essayons encore un peu, je suis sûr que c'est possible de faire encore plus mauvais.

« En tout cas on en a pas vu, par contre j'ai vu un troupeau de Reeks qui broutaient dans le grand marais au Sud, il y avait quelques mâles plutôt impressionnants »

Mieux, beaucoup mieux même.

« Ce sont de splendides créatures en effet, mais je me souviens qu'ils peuvent devenir particulièrement féroces quand on les affament, Kenobi et Skywalker ont pu le constater…

– Oui, c'est sûr, mais tant qu'on les laisse tranquilles il n'y a aucun danger.

– Tu dis vrai. Mais bon, on ne va pas parler de biologie toute la journée, non ? »

Et voilà, son sourire. Je ne sais pas comment c'est possible d'y résister.

« De quoi veux-tu parler ?

– Je ne sais pas, est-on obligé de parler ? »

Où veut-elle en venir ?

« Où veux-tu en venir ?

– Je ne sais pas, je me disais que nous pourrions rester assis là, à regarder le coucher du soleil, c'est très reposant.

– Eh bien, pourquoi pas ? »

Après tout, qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre ? Rien. A vrai dire, j'ai même tout a gagner.

« Je viens presque tous les soirs méditer devant le coucher du soleil.

– C'est vrai qu'il y a une belle vue d'ici »

Je ne pensais pas que cette planète pouvait présenter de belles scènes. Stass m'a appris à regarder toute la faune et la flore que je trouvais inintéressante, et j'y ai découvert des splendeurs de la nature, simplement cachées. Maintenant, je découvre une facette de la planète que je n'aurai jamais imaginé avant.

« En effet, mais je n'ai pas tellement envie de méditer ce soir »

Il y a quelque-chose dans sa voix que je n'arrive pas à interpréter. Au delà de sa douceur habituelle.

« Que veux-tu faire du coup ?

– Je ne sais pas, je pensais que nous pourrions aller au-delà des paroles, et peut-être ne plus essayer de résister… »

Là encore je ne sais pas vraiment comment interpréter, mais j'ai l'impression que j'aime bien la tournure que prennent les événements. Je sens que nous allons dans une direction qui me plaira beaucoup.

« C'est à dire ?

– C'est à dire, se détendre et profiter du calme dont nous disposons, ainsi que de la chance que nous avons d'être deux »

Oh bon sang ! Je pense que je suis en train de rêver… S'il-vous-plaît, faites que je ne me réveille pas.

– Pourquoi pas, mais dans ce cas, que proposes-tu de faire ?

– Eh bien, tu pourrais passer tes bras autour de mon cou et t'approcher doucement… »

J'y crois pas, j'ai vraiment mes bras autour de son cou, et c'est elle qui l'a demandé !

– Et maintenant ?

– Maintenant tu pourrais approcher ton visage encore plus, jusqu'à que nous soyons plus qu'à… »

Elle n'a pas fini sa phrase, elle n'a pas eut besoin. Nous nous sommes embrassés, et c'était encore mieux que tout ce que j'avais imaginé. Et après ça, nous sommes restés les bras dans les bras presque toute la nuit.

Le matin a été un peu rude je dois l'avouer, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi de la nuit, mais les bons souvenirs de la veille sont très pratiques pour me remettre de bonne humeur.

Le commandant m'a demandé un peu après midi de l'accompagner, lui et Stass, pour une mission de reconnaissance en speeders. J'ai du mal à contenir ma joie pendant que le paysage défile à pleine vitesse à mes côtés. Pour rajouter à la bonne humeur, les gars des coms ont annoncé que le général Kenobi s'était débarrassé de Grievous sur Utapau, la guerre allait enfin pouvoir s'arrêter et je pourrais vivre toute ma vie avec Stass. Elle m'a dit hier qu'une fois la guerre terminée elle quitterait l'ordre pour rester avec moi.

Tiens, une communication en provenance de Coruscant ? C'est le commandant qui la prend, mais j'écoute quand même : ça facilite le transfert des ordres. Et puis si c'est privé, le commandant sait comment bloquer la transmission.

C'est le chancelier, mais il est assez étrange, il paraît plus vieux et plus sombre.

« Commandant Neyo, exécutez l'Ordre 66.

– A vos ordres mon seigneur »

Sa voix aussi est étrange, comme si il avait pris plusieurs années d'un coup. L'Ordre 66, ça ne me dit rien, il est sûr que ça existe ? Le commandant me fait un signe de tête et freine brutalement pour passer derrière Stass. Je n'aime pas ce qui se passe. Mon corps, il ne me répond plus ! Voilà que je freine aussi. On se retrouve tous les deux avec le speeder de Stass devant nous, et on manœuvre pour le mettre dans notre ligne de mire. Non ! Pas ça ! Pourquoi est-ce que je ne contrôle plus mon corps ?

Je vois Stass qui se rend compte que nous ne sommes plus à côté d'elle, mais c'est trop tard. Je t'en supplie ne tire pas ! Rien à faire, je n'ai pas le choix. Mon doigt appuie sur la détente.

Le premier tir manque le speeder de Stass de peu, mais mon soulagement est de courte durée. Le deuxième touche le motivateur, le troisième le moteur. Je ne peux rien faire. Je vois son speeder tournoyer avant de percuter une colonne rocheuse. Il finit par exploser sur le sol, et je ne contrôle toujours rien. Nous continuons à avancer comme si de rien était.

Tiens, le soleil se couche au devant de nous. J'espère que tu peux le voir Stass, où que tu sois. Toujours aucun contrôle, ou presque, car à présent je sens des larmes couler sur mes joues malgré mon casque.

Nous avançons toujours, et j'ai enfin repris le contrôle de mon corps. Il y a une colonne rocheuse en face de moi, elle se rapproche. Je ne pense pas avoir envie de dévier ma course. Si quelqu'un me demande, je ne contrôlais toujours pas mon corps.

 **Voilà, voilà... je sais, c'est pas très joyeux. Mais bon, j'espère vraiment que ça t'as plu.**


End file.
